Operation
by Deisukou
Summary: Stylized like a Degrassi episode. Adam has big news and Holly J continues with her medical problem; Meanwhile Dave and Sadie have relationship issues. Dave/Sadie, suggested Adam/Holly J. Review, please!
1. Operation, Part 1, Segment 1

**Yeah, hi, I don't own Degrassi, whatever. Enjoy! ^_^**

It was a monday morning, just after a three-day weekend for a Teacher's Day. Eli Goldsworthy pulled up in his deathly hearse as usual.

As he exited the dark vehicle, Eli limped on his cane to reach his locker. On the way, he eyed Clare, even smirked at a staring Imogen.

Approaching his destination, Eli was surprised to see that Adam was not at his locker, until he remembered that Mondays were early morning radio days.

Click!

"Good morning, Degrassi!" announced a masculine voice on the radio, "Dave here, with Mano y Mano! Here's a shout-out to my co-host Adam who's out today with a doctor's appointment!"

Eli sighed. Adam was his closest friend; he was on his own without him. Come to think of it, though Eli, Adam has been at the doctor's a lot lately. I hope he's not really sick.

Eli shrugged it off before walking off to his next class.

The next day.

Adam smiled as he strutted through the halls of Degrassi. He felt as though he was on top of the world! Not only was he an attractive, funny, brilliant sophomore, he was the co-host of Degrassi's most popular radio show and his latest news overwhelmed him with joy.

Eli smirked as he saw Adam at his locker today.

"Well, well. Look who's finally back. A three day weekend just isn't good enough for you, is it?" Eli joked.

Adam snickered. "Actually I was attending a very important meeting with my therapist."

"Therapist?" Eli cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Being trans requires therapy. It's not a big deal, it's just so they make sure I'm not insane." Adam chuckled. "But today, I stand a little bit taller."

Eli smirked, "Oh?"

Adam smiled widely enough to break his cheeks. He leaned in to tell Eli softly, "My therapist cleared me; I'm getting.. the operation."

DEGRASSI THEME MUSIC PLAYS


	2. Operation, Part 1, Segment 2

"Are you serious?" Eli asked in surprise. His feelings were mixed. He was part shocked, part happy for him, and part confused.

"Yup." Adam chuckled, "Normally, you have to be eighteen; but since my therapist thinks I'm ready and my mom signed off on it, I go under the knife tomorrow!"

Adam was overwhelmingly happy and confident in himself and his statements. But really, he was scared. He'd never show his fear in front of Eli, though.

"Dude, that's great! You've gotta give me details!" Eli said, happy for him, and even excited for him.

"Well, it starts at one o'clock tomorrow afternoon. The surgeries will take several hours, and I'll be in recovery for three weeks." Adam said, matter-of-factly.

"Three weeks.." Eli was disappointed that he would be unable to see his friend for the next three weeks. He shook it off and smirked, "I'll visit every day."

Fiona Coyne walked with Holly J Sinclair down the halls of Degrassi, as every day.

"So, how are things with Charlie?" Holly J asked, teasingly.

Fiona smirked, "Just fine, for now." she giggled, "But what about you and Sav?"

"Well, we're pretty over. Declan and I may or may not be getting back together. My love life is kind of on hold until my dialysis appointments stop."

"Shouldn't they have figured out what's wrong by now?" Fiona asked.

Holly J shrugged, "I don't know. I'm going to dialysis tonight; I'll ask."

"Great." said Fiona.

The doctor, named Dr. Leo, walked in with a chart in his hands; he set it down.

"Well, Miss Sinclair, we've been doing Holly J's dialysis for eight weeks now, and we have found the problem." said the doctor.

Holly J and her mother looked at each other in delight, then at him, "Great, what is it?"

"..That was the good news. Unfortunately, Holly J, you have a very rare disease that was only so recently discovered, it doesn't even have a name yet."

Holly J's heart dropped, "Well, what does that mean?"

"We're going to need to conduct a kidney transplant immediately," said the medical professional, "Tomorrow is when our surgeons are in. I'll set up an appointment?"

"Please," said Miss Sinclair quickly, looking worriedly at her daughter.

BOOM SOUND EFFECT AND COMMERCIAL BREAK.


	3. Operation, Part 1, Segment 3

"Hey there, Degrassi. My co-host Adam is OUT for the next three weeks; he's having a physiological breakthrough. In the meantime, catch a listen to these tunes!" said Dave, before unfastening his headphones and leaving the booth.

It was his breaktime, to go hang out with the other guys on the basketball court; and to hang out with Sadie. Sadie had been his girlfriend for a while now, but they hadn't gotten intimate. He never really notice until now.

"Hey, Sades. Wanna go see that concert movie tonight?" he said coolly.

Sadie cocked her head, "Ehhhh, I was thinking more of a video game night."

Dave looked away. Not what he was going for, but he'd deal. "Yeah. Okay; for now let me own you at hoops."

"Oh, you're on!"

Adam's heart was pounding. Hard. He was laying on the gurney that would lead him into the operation room. This was it. In twelve hours, he would wake up to be in the body he always belonged in.

This excited him and scared him all at the same time. He even wished he had someone to hold his hand, at least until the anesthetic took him over.

Adam stared blankly at the ceiling tiled, counting the numerous dots on them to pass the time until the doctors would come to roll him into the operating room.

Instead, another gurney was placed next to him. He recognized who it was immediately; Holly J Sinclair, Senior Class Vice President, esteemed honor student.

"Hey." Adam spoke up.

Holly J turned her head towards him, surprised to see him here, "Oh! Hey, Adam, right?"

"Yeah," Adam replied, "What are you doing here?"

Holly J scoffed, "Evidently my condition is serious. I need a kidney transplant. What about you?" she asked, until her eyes widened, "You're not.. getting THE surgery?"

Adam just smiled and nodded.

"Oh. Wow." There was an awkward silence. "Listen, I know it's not what's on your mind, but Fiona's really sorry about what she did." Holly J sighed, "Fiona's.. always been confused and always one to cause drama."

Adam chuckled, "The way I figure it, I helped her realize something about herself, so, it's all fine."

Holly J smiled. Adam breathed deeply as he felt the anesthetic taking affect, and a doctor came.

"Alright, Grace. Ready to go?" said the doctor rhetorically, simply reading from his name tag. Adam just gave him a thumbs up without lifting his arm.

"Good luck, Adam!" Holly J called to him. He smiled before falling unconscious.

COMMERCIAL BREAK.


	4. Operation, Part 1, Segment 4

"Dude, I'm totally owning you!" Sadie said excitedly with the X-Box controller clenched in her hands. Dave, playing opposite her, was not nearly as enthusiastic. He lost to her, yet again.

"Yes! Woo, man, this is fun! Wanna go again?" Sadie asked.

Dave sighed and looked at her, "Can we do something else? Like, watch some sappy movie or something?"

Sadie curled her brow, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because! I feel like I'm just friends with you. We don't do anything that friends don't do." Dave complained.

Sadie looked down, then back at him, "I'm.. sorry. I just thought I could have fun with you."

Dave stopped her, "Of course we can have fun. But I'd like to be intimate too."

Sadie smiled, "Okay." She sat against him to play video games instead; she thought this would satisfy him.

Holly J sighed as she waited herself to be brought in. A doctor came up to her.

"Well, Adam, I'm Dr. Rhea and I'll be your lead surgeon today." He moved the chart and looked at the confused Holly J. "You're..?"

"I'm Holly J Sinclair." Holly J finished, seeing that something was wrong, "I'm here for a kidney transplant."

The doctor gasped, "Then where's Adam?"

"They rolled him in about ten minutes ago. Is something wrong?" Holly J asked, concerned.

"Very." The doctor ran into the operating room.

Holly J was falling unconscious, but she swore she heard something.

STOP! YOU'RE GIVING THE WRONG OPERATION!

END PART 1.


	5. Operation, Part 2, Segment 1

Dave walked out of the booth the following morning thinking about what had happened between him and Sadie. He wanted more affection. But she was oblivious.

He sighed as he sat down next to Sadie in their usual spot on the floor against the lockers.

"Hey! Great show today!" Sadie said.

He looked at her distantly, "Yeah, I guess. I prefer Adam being here, though."

Sadie smiled. She liked seeing Dave like this after the whole "tranny" incident.

"But yeah, I was thinking tonight, we could go out to dinner. And I mean for real." Dave said, hoping she would go for it.

"Hm, yeah, alright," Sadie agreed neutrally.

Dave sighed and looked off.

DEGRASSI THEME MUSIC PLAYS.


	6. Operation, Part 2, Segment 2

Adam's eyes slowly flickered open. He looked up and saw his mom and his brother looking down at him on one side of the bed, and the doctor on the other.

"Hey. Adam, sweetie," Mrs, Torres smiled down at him. He sat up; for some reason, he felt no pain or discomfort as the doctors said he would. However, he quickly realized why. His breasts were still there, and he could feel that his lady parts were too.

Adam was shocked and upset, "W-what," He turned to the doctor, "What happened to the surgery? Why aren't my boobs gone?"

Adam was frantic; his mom took his hand. "Adam, Honey,"

"Unfortunately, we made a mistake," the doctor cut off Mrs. Torres, "We nearly gave you another patient's kidney transplant by accident."

Adam looked at his mom, then at the doctor. He noticed a still unconscious Holly J three beds to the left of his. "So why didn't you just do my surgery after you realized it?"

"Well, we can't have an open cut near your kidney during phalloplasty. We'll keep you here one day and tomorrow we'll let the appropriate operation take place," said the doctor. He bid the Torres's goodbye and left.

"Ugh," Adam scoffed, "I have to wait another day?"

"It'll be fine, little bro. It'll happen either way," Drew encouraged.

Mrs. Torres kissed Adam on the cheek and the two left; that was when Adam realized that it was nearly two o'clock in the morning, thirty-six hours after the surgery had started. That was some strong stuff, Adam thought.

Dave was dressed up well. He had a brand new suit on, and was waiting for his date to arrive. They had reservations at a very fancy, high-class restaurant.

This would be it, Dave thought. Sadie and he would finally become a more intimate couple with this. And all he had to do was wait.

Dave checked his watch. Twelve minutes after the reservation date? Nah, she's just running though traffic or something.

Adam sighed. He sat up with his legs hanging off the bed. He couldn't sleep. He had been sleeping.

Another sigh escaped Adam's mouth as he looked over at the sleeping Holly J. He didn't know if she was sleeping or unconscious from the drugs.

Adam laid back down, wishing he had something to do. A TV to watch, puzzle to solve, a person to chat. He figured he'd have a pretty boring life for the next three weeks.

He laid back down and hoped to fall back asleep.

Dave sighed. 37 minutes. He was beginning to think Sadie stood him up.

It made sense, didn't it? She was so opposed to intimacy all the time. Dave angrily stood up and stormed out the restaurant.

Angrily walking home, Dave thought about Sadie. He tried to imagine himself being intimate with her; it jet wasn't working.

He passed by a park bench that caught his attention. There was an African Canadian man and a white woman kissing romantically. Dave couldn't look. He turned away and sped up his pace.

COMMERCIAL BREAK


	7. Operation, Part 2, Segment 3

Holly J opened her eyes. She sat up quickly to find herself in a hospital bed. It was bright, a morning, and she was forced to squint.

Adam had been solving a crossword puzzle in a book that a nurse had brought; he looked over to Holly J and smiled, "Well, it was about time you woke up."

"What day is it?" moaned Holly J.

"It's Thursday," answered Adam.

Holly J gasped. Not at the day of the week, but at something she had just vaguely remembered.

"Adam, the surgery! What happened?" Holly J asked, about to panic.

"They were about to give me your surgery. Luckily they realized it before they had gotten into it. My surgeries have been put off til tomorrow," Adam calmed.

Holly J breathed a sigh of relief. Adam just giggled.

"So, can you stand? Or are you feeling sore, or what?" Adam asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. I think I can. But I really shouldn't do anything before the doctor comes in.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, probably."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Adam went back to his puzzle book and Holly J just looked at him. He noticed.

"W-what are you staring at?" Adam asked nervously.

"Oh. Well? There's not much else in this room to stare at." She snickered.

Adam smiled, "I guess not. If you were closer, we could do these together." He held up his pencil and puzzle book.

Holly J smirked. She reached over to pull from the nearest bed, sending her bed rolling in its direction. Using her arm strength, she guided the rolling gurney slowly but surely right next to Adam's.

"You were saying?" Holly J said cleverly.

Adam just smirked and put the puzzle book in the small space between them.

"Hey Sadie!" Dave said forcefully as he approached his girlfriend. She was in her corner, reading a book.

"Oh, hey Dave!" she greeted happily.

"Why didn't you come to dinner last night?"

"That was LAST night? Oh my goodness, Dave, I'm so sorry!" She stood up.

"Yeah, well. I don't think it's working out anyway. It's over," said Dave punctually as he turned and walked away.

Sadie was left standing there, watching him leave.

"What makes you say that?" Adam asked, as if Holly J was silly.

"Well, look! The clue is Blue, blank! Not Blue, blank, blank! Besides, the Smurfs movie just came out!"

"Well, Smurfs doesn't fit into the number of spaces. But guess what! Man Group does! It's obviously Blue Man Group!"

Although they were arguing, Adam and Holly J were laughing and having a good time. Holly J couldn't remember the last time she had let go and just had fun like this. Neither could Adam.

"Well, just skip it, and go to the next one," proposed Holly J.

Adam put the book down, "You know what, I think we're done; you're terrible at this," Adam joked.

"Pssht, boy, I'm going to Yale in a few months; don't tell me what I can't do!" Holly J joked back.

The two laughed, and sighed at the same time.

"Yale, huh? That's pretty top notch." Adam said, becoming more serious.

"Yep," Holly J nodded, "The plan was to go to Yale and forever be with Declan-you know, Fiona's twin brother, but-"

"I didn't know she had a twin brother!" Adam cut her off, a bit surprised.

"Oh, wow, really? That's surprising." Holly J said.

"Come to think of it, I don't know much about her at all. Our relationship consisted mostly of makeout sessions." Adam said, a bit sadly.

"Well, I really don't think it was a healthy relationship anyway. For either of you." Holly J admitted.

"The only girl I can get to like me turns out to be using me for her lesbian desires. I think any relationship would be healthy," said Adam, half joking half serious.

Holly J put her hand on his, "Hey now, I told you. Fiona never meant to hurt you. And besides; that's the least of your worries now, right? You've got the big operation coming up."

"Is this your idea of easing my stress?" Adam laughed, looking at her.

Holly J laughed back, and looked him in the eyes. There was a soft moment of watching each other, before suddenly, the doctor walked in. Holly J and Adam quickly move apart, both blushing like mad.

"Oh! You're finally awake. You're free to go anytime you like, I'll bring your mother in," the doctor said. Holly J nodded.

"Doctor, when do I go in for my surgeries?" Adam asked.

"Uhmmm," the doctor checked his clipboard, "I can have you in the operating room in a few minutes."

Adam smiled, "Great!"

The doctor smiled back and left the two teenagers sitting awkwardly beside each other.

"I guess, I'll see you in three weeks.. HJ." Adam smirked.

Holly J smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. I wish you luck on the operation."

Adam smiled, "Thanks," he said, just as a nurse came in and gave him a shot of anesthetic without saying a word and rolled him out. Holly J could see that he was holding up a peace sign to her as he left. She smiled.

COMMERCIAL BREAK


	8. Operation, Part 2, Segment 4

Dave sighed as he took off his headphones and called it a day. Sav stopped him.

"Dave. Buddy. What's been going on? For the past day or so, you've been a lot more frustrated on the show. The listeners aren't liking it."

Dave groaned, "It's relationship stuff. She wasn't showing me affection, so I dumped her."

"And.. You're upset. Did you try to tell her?"

"Yeah, but she only barely did it and she spaced out on a romantic-type date."

"Dude, you dumped her because she tried to be more affectionate and forgot one date? Pshh." Sav shook his head and left the booth.

Dave was left thinking. He found himself looking for Sadie. He noticed her walking down the hall.

"Hey. Sadie. Wait up."

She stopped, "What?"

"Listen," Dave started, "I'm sorry about what's been going on with me lately. I've been a jerk."

"Yeah. I know," Sadie said slowly, "but.. I forgive you."

Dave and Sadie smiled at each other.

"So, are we back together?" asked Dave.

"As long as I still get to own you at video games." Sadie joked.

"Deal." Dave laughed, as they walked down the hall together.

Adam opened his eyes. He was in pain. He felt as if his whole body was getting stabbed, hard. He tried sitting up, but it hurt too much.

"Don't push yourself, Mr. Torres," said the doctor. He then realized that his doctor was standing over him. Along with his mother, his brother, Eli, and Holly J.

He smiled, "H-hey, guys," he said weakly. He was still recovering.

Eli snickered, "Hey, guy."

Adam laughed, as much as a very recently post-op patient could laugh. It even hurt to laugh. It even hurt to groan because it hurt to laugh!

Holly J was looking down at him happily. She had his full attention until Drew spoke up, "How do you feel, bro?"

"Like a steamroller just ran me over," Adam said, again half joking half serious.

"Yes, you'll be in pain for the next week. That's what recovery is, young man. We can let you go within three weeks; luckily you have a very good support system here." He smiled, "Well, visiting hours are nearly over. I'll escort you all out," said the doctor to Adam's visitors.

"Can I stay? For just a few minutes?" Holly J asked the doctor.

"Well, alright, but make it quick," said the doctor as he brought the Torres's and Eli out the recovery room.

Holly J smiled down at Adam, "Hey," she said sweetly.

"Hey, HJ," Adam said weakly.

"I know you're weak, and I have to leave anyway, but I just wanted to thank you. I had a good time yesterday with you. I'll visit you every day, okay?" She leaned down and kissed Adam's forehead. She waved goodbye and left the room without another word.

END PART 2.


End file.
